A small party
by ReiXAsuka
Summary: A party was thrown for a champion, this is just a few random things. It's just what happens when I finally get a word document, when I'm extremely tired. :D Enjoy. (Rated T for safety.) A small 'oneshot'


_Damn, It's been a very long time... But well, there are reasons for that. And as this is the internet, I won't share them. But, moving on... I decided to go for something different on my 'return', why? Because I simply cannot remember anything about any plot-lines I had in store. Going for a more comedy feel, and throwing in a bit of romance. I wanted to do something somewhat light hearted and only a chapter long, because it's to get me back into the writing scene. I hope anyone who reads this, enjoys. Because that's what counts, and how fun it was to write. ;)_  
 _-Rei_

* * *

The Institute of war had finished it's last match of the day, however, the commonation that had been started earlier in the day had not calmed down, the birthday of a champion was today and the others had been busy preparing a party that would either, be a complete success, or be a disaster that would need years to be laughed off. The champion in question was Ashe. The other Champions had learned of this, and had put plans into motion to celebrate this, even the Void and Shadow Isles champions being roped into it.  
the plans? First, have a select few champions embarass themselves trying to have a dance party, next, Have Pantheon deliver the cake and third? Have Sona take on her DJ persona and get everyone moving their bodies. One of these plans were already in danger of being broken, as a few champions were refusing to dance, the biggest ones being Thresh and Hecarim.  
"Oh come on! you have to do it once! I'll be there with you!" Irelia 'growled' at the two champions, narrowing her eyes and placing her hands on her hips. Thresh shook his head. "I will not make a fool of myself for you people."  
Irelia growled again. "Come on! Look at what i'm wearing for this! Just because it's a more frozen theme!" Irelia pointed at her in her frostblade 'outfit'. "So shut up and just dance with me. Or I'll make sure you regret being you." After another hour or so of arguing, Thresh was finally convined to dance with Irelia, Hecarim, Shyvana, Syndra, Nautilus, Tryndamere, Ahri, Katarina, Zed, Shen and Akali. Most of them weren't happy about being picked, but the picks were done from random draw from a hat. The chosen dances were CaramellDansen and Bad Apple. While most of the champions were unhappy with the choices, they ended up being stuck with them. _

After a few hours of prepartion, Tryndamere was bringing his beloved Wife to the Cafeteria where the champions and Verious summoner's had prepared the small party, but he asked her to wait while he went to get the lights, the room being pitch black. Ashe let out a small sigh as her husband ran off, she'd barely finished changing before he'd dragged her back out. After a few moments, Ashe was about to called out for Tryndamere before the Cafeteria lights turned on, lighting up a small stage with the chosen dancers on, and the remaining champions standing about, all shouting Happy Birthday as the 'dancers' started to dance. Ashe's jaw hitting the floor as it all happened, Somehow all champions were smiling, well, the ones that she could see the faces of.  
As the dancing went on, a smile started to creep onto Ashe's face, soon followed by laughter as at the end of the second dance, Thresh quickly stormed off, Irelia having fallen to the floor, getting a softer landing by landing on Ahri and well, it was just a pile-up, but no-one blamed anyone, instead, it was just a fit of laughter as they all untangled themselves, sorting themselves out and starting to sing Happy Birthday, as Pantheon emerged with the cake, Ashe still somewhat shocked, but the smile was 'glued' onto her face now as her fellow champions had remembered such a thing. as time went by, the party settled into full swing, Sona playing her songs, Ashe dancing with Tryndamere and everyone enjoying themselves on the dance floor, save for Irelia who'd snuck away to collapse on a seat, smiling to herself as she did. "Job well done." She muttered out, getting a drink and slowly drinking it, and managing to keep herself away from anything. The Party died down as more and more people started laughing as they fell over on the dance floor, once again, causing a pile-up of sorts. This continued for a few hours, before everyone started to head off to their rooms, Irelia staying behind to tidy up the mess they'd made, smiling to herself a she did. "Well, At least I know it was a success this time. Maybe I can sort out something similar next year as well..."  
As Irelia continued to tidy up, she was startled as she felt a 'prescence' behind her, jumping a little, turning herself around at the same time but she quickly saw that it was just Ashe, smiling. "Thanks 'Relia... I know this was your doing. It was well done... Even the mess-ups..." Irelia muttered a 'thank you' to Ashe. The two stood quietly for a few moments, and motionless until Irelia went to continue to tidy up, she was cut off by the feeling of being pushed back and hitting a wall, soon followed by the feeling of lips being place upon her own, her eyes going wide at the sudden action, her body locking up as well. Ashe kept Irelia like this for a few moments before finally pulling away. "It's been too long... Until next time... Frostbutt." With that Ashe quickly slipped away, leaving a 'stunned' Irelia against a wall...  
A smile creeped onto Irelia's face, chuckling a little as she managed to free herself from the position she was in. "Until next time... My love."

* * *

 _Okay. This was just stuff coming off the top of my head, it's not anywhere near as good as it could of been, but this was my first time writing in months and I haven't been able to work on my English for a while. (It suuuucks), however, I'm planning to get a few more stories going. Not stopping until I've completed them in order. This was just a funny little thing to get me back in the mood. However, I was listening to someone called Alex Boye for a little help. His covers are amazing. Check him out if you haven't already. :P Anyway, I'll get to work on something new ASAP. C'ya soon guys! (As always, comment etc... I don't care if it's hate or not.) I was also extremely tired when I did this, so, enjoy my late night mind-set. XD_  
 _-Rei._


End file.
